Sid's Cafe
Sid's Cafe was a local cafe seen in Only Fools And Horses run by Sid. The cafe was 1st seen in The Long Legs Of the Law (21st October 1982) and in Dates (25th December 1988) and much later David Beckham came here on a Red Nose day special. The cafe is nicknamed "The Fatty Thumb" and has a reputation for selling greasy meals swimming in olive oil and fat. Background Sometime during the 1960s, Sid Robertson bought the cafe. The cafe became popular with passing truckers, builders, labourers as well as local workers, such as the Trotter family. Sid's Cafe developed a reputation for serving greasy food and being unhygienic. Sid was known as "The Peckham Poisoner" due to this. Peckham General Hospital was overloaded with patients with food poising because of Sid and his greasy food. 1982-1996 In 1982 Del and Rodney visited the cafe. Sid's apron was covered in grease and fat. Also the remainder of Sid's hair was unkempt, and he had a cigarette in his mouth. That day, Del stole some knives and forks from the cafe. In 1986, Rodney took royal girl Lady Victoria to the cafe, as she was sick of rural Berkshire and had come to London to see what it is like to work on the streets of London. Rodney nicknamed Sid's Cafe "The Fatty Thumb". The cafe was usually busy. In 1988, Del dated an actress, Raquel Turner, who actually turned out to be a part time stripper, which humiliated Del. She saw him having a fry up in Sid's Cafe. She said she is going away tomorrow but will change her mind if Del is at her flat by noon. In August 1991, Rodney Trotter became very eco friendly and started giving lectures in Sid's Cafe about fossil fuels and how they are damaging the planet, plus how thousands of trees in the Amazon Rainforest are being cut down. In 1992 or 1993, Sid relocated to a bigger cafe premises, which was next to a dual carriageway. One of the souvenirs on the wall was a newspaper article with a front page headline saying "What Happened To Trucker Paul?" In 1996 Del was planning to have a vasectomy and Rodney whispered it to Sid. Sid then blurted it out, and all the customers laughed, as they all knew Del as he was a local celebrity. In 2001, Sid left the cafe behind to take over as landlord of The Nags Head until Mike Fisher is released from prison for fraud. Sid took over the license permanently. Observations Episodes which Sid's Cafe has appeared in *The Long Legs Of the Law (21st October 1982) *To Hull And Back - (25th December 1985) *A Royal Flush - (25th December 1986) *Dates (25th December 1988) *Miami Twice Part 1 (24th December 1991) *Fatal Extraction - (25th December 1993) *Heroes And Villains (25th December 1996) *Modern Men (27th December 1996) And possibly *Sport Relief Sketch - 21st March 2014 - The cafe that Del and Rodney were sat in could have been Sid's old cafe but he was either still running The Nags Head or retired by then. Category:Only Fools And Horses locations. Category:Peckham, London in Only Fools And Horses fiction.